Harry Potter and the Aquamarine Gem
by icebird-rising
Summary: Voldemort has risen and Harry must stay at Hogwarts for his own safety. But the arrival of a beautiful young woman makes him forget his troubles... But he may lose his life if he cannot control his crazy sex hormones...
1. The New Girl

"HARRY POTTER AND THE AQUAMARINE GEM"  
  
We are inside a small room with a few portraits on the wall, all of which have sleeping people in them. Harry stands near the door while Professor McGonagall walks offstage to get someone.  
  
McGONAGALL (offstage)  
  
Potter, I was hoping you might be interested in showing our new student around Hogwarts.  
  
Harry looks startled at this news; he frowns slightly. McGonagall comes back into view, but the other student is still offstage.  
  
McGONAGALL  
  
Potter, this is Sabrina Nyler. Sabrina, this is Harry. Harry Potter.  
  
SABRINA (offstage) Hello Harry.  
  
She says it in a silky voice, one that would make any guy melt. Harry's eyes widen as he takes in what we can not yet see. In a moment, Sabrina appears. She is a girl of average height and weight, with long brown hair and blue eyes. She is wearing the black Hogwarts robes. McGonagall smiles slightly in the background as Harry and Sabrina exit the room.  
  
SABRINA  
  
You know, I think I'm going to like it here.  
  
She winks at Harry and he blushes.  
  
They enter the Great Hall and we see it from their point of view. There are four long tables with many students sitting at them. Another table at the head of the room seats the teachers. Harry and Sabrina sit at the Gryffindor table across from Ron and Hermione. Ron nearly chokes on his potatoes when he sees Sabrina.  
  
RON  
  
Where did you find her?  
  
HARRY  
  
Sabrina? She's new. McGonagall wants me to show her around.  
  
RON  
  
Lucky.  
  
Sabrina, who had been engaged in conversation with Hermione, then turns to Harry, leaning close to his ear.  
  
SABRINA  
  
So.how about showing me around Hogwarts later tonight?  
  
Harry looks a bit taken aback at this suggestion.  
  
SABRINA  
  
You're not scared, are you?  
  
Harry then gets rather defensive.  
  
HARRY  
  
No! We'll leave from the common room at eleven-thirty. Sound okay?  
  
SABRINA  
  
That sounds lovely. As lovely as your eyes Harry.  
  
Harry just blinks as he stares at Sabrina.  
  
HARRY  
  
Ah, thank.you.  
  
Just then Albus Dumbledore stands at the center of the head table, and silence falls across the room.  
  
DUMBLEDORE  
  
Another year is beginning, and I know this one will be just as splendid as ever. Thus, I am proud to introduce our new sixth year Gryffindor student, Sabrina Nyler. Sabrina?  
  
Sabrina stands, and everyone applauds. A few of the boys look rather hypnotized as well.  
  
DUMBLEDORE I know you all must be wondering about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He will be arriving tomorrow morning before breakfast. Now, off to bed!  
  
All the students get up and walk out into the entrance hall. The mass of Gryffindor students head up the marble staircase, Ron, Harry, and Sabrina bringing up the rear. Harry looks at Sabrina and she catches his gaze, giving him an attractive half-smile. Ron is also staring at Sabrina, and he walks smack into a pillar as they round a corner. He reappears in a moment, rubbing his nose.  
  
We are now inside the Gryffindor common room, the camera moving around and pausing on various groups of people talking, playing chess, or performing simple spells. We then come to rest on Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sabrina talking. Hermione stands up.  
  
HERMIONE I'm exhausted. Goodnight everyone.  
  
They all ad-lib their good-byes and Hermione makes her way up a staircase on the right-hand side of the room. Ron then checks his watch. RON Eleven twenty-seven; I think I'll go to bed too. See you in the morning.  
  
With a wave, he goes up the staircase on the left-hand side of the room. Sabrina turns to Harry on the couch they are seated on. 


	2. The First Hogwarts Tour

SABRINA Ready to go?  
  
HARRY I'm all set.  
  
He stands up and offers Sabrina his hand. She smiles and takes it; he helps her up. The camera follows behind them as they go out into the corridor.  
  
Next we see them coming up the marble staircase. As they are stepping off, Sabrina trips, and Harry steadies her before she can fall. She looks up at him gratefully.  
  
HARRY Wow, you feel cold. What're your robes made out of anyway?  
  
SABRINA Silk. Can you tell?  
  
She gently runs part of her sleeve across Harry's cheek. His eyes grow wide and he quickly looks down. Sabrina laughs softly.  
  
SABRINA It does get rather cold though.  
  
HARRY D'you want my cloak?  
  
He looks at her again. Now it's Sabrina's turn to blush, though it's hard to tell in the dim light.  
  
SABRINA Sure, if you don't mind.  
  
HARRY It's okay.  
  
He shrugs off his black cloak and drapes it over Sabrina's shoulders. He then takes her hair out from under it. Sabrina looks into Harry's face.  
  
SABRINA Thanks.  
  
She speaks softly, as though not wanting to ruin the moment. Sabrina pulls the cloak tightly around her. The two start walking again and are soon at the portrait of the Fat Lady. She wakes up when she hears them approaching.  
  
FAT LADY Now, what are you two doing out of bed at this hour?  
  
Harry rolls his eyes.  
  
HARRY Owl feathers.  
  
The portrait swings forward and Harry and Sabrina enter the Gryffindor common room. Sabrina hands Harry his cloak and then speaks softly again.  
  
SABRINA You're the best Harry.  
  
She kisses him on the cheek and then runs up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry watches her for a moment before going up to bed as well. 


	3. Harry, I don't trust her Something's jus...

Harry and Sabrina are seen walking through the portrait hole into the common room. Sabrina sits in a chair and rifles through her bag, which is on the floor. Ron is sitting at a table playing chess with Neville, and Hermione is sitting on a couch, studying.  
  
RON  
  
Finish the tour Harry?  
  
HARRY  
  
Sure did. This castle is - Oh, damn!  
  
Hermione looks up.  
  
HERMIONE  
  
What is it Harry?  
  
Harry lowers his voice so Neville, deep in concentration with deciding on his next move, won't overhear.  
  
HARRY  
  
I brought the Invisibility Cloak with me, but I forgot it in the trophy room! I put it down. I have to get it back now!  
  
Ron looks anxious.  
  
HERMIONE  
  
I'll go with you Harry. I want to talk to you anyway.  
  
Hermione gets up and she and Harry wave to Ron, who turns back to the chess game. Hermione and Harry leave the common room and go out into the corridor. They begin walking towards the camera. Hermione then speaks casually, as if what she's talking about is no big deal.  
  
HERMIONE  
  
Well, you really like Sabrina, don't you?  
  
Harry looks rather taken aback and answers carefully. He also goes a bit red in the face.  
  
HARRY  
  
I suppose. Why? Don't you?  
  
Hermione answers quite bluntly.  
  
HERMIONE  
  
Harry, I don't trust her. Something's just not right.  
  
HARRY  
  
What, the fact that she's smart like you? Come on Hermione, it was bound to happen.  
  
Hermione vigorously shakes her head a few times.  
  
HARRY  
  
Well, what is it? Is it that she's-  
  
Hermione looks at him, a fiery look in her eyes. She then speaks in a cold voice.  
  
HERMIONE  
  
From Crystal Waters Institute? The school that assisted in robbing homes around here?  
  
Harry's head snaps up. He's quite shocked about what he's just heard.  
  
HARRY  
  
You must be wrong. She can't be from that school.  
  
His voice is flat; he's in complete denial. Hermione smiles an evil little smile.  
  
HERMIONE  
  
Oh, but she is. Her trunk up in our dormitory has an identification label on it. And - she's from Crystal Waters, Harry. Believe it. It's true.  
  
She is very triumphant about informing Harry that his crush is not worthy of him. She continues to smile her evil smile.  
  
HARRY  
  
No. No, you're wrong. Sabrina's not- how can she be?  
  
HERMIONE  
  
Ha. Go ask her for herself. Her answer should stop you from getting to close to her next time you're alone.  
  
Harry is very angry by now, and he speaks with that emotion in his voice and on his face.  
  
HARRY  
  
NOTHING WENT ON THEN HERMIONE!  
  
MALFOY (offstage)  
  
Oh really Potter?  
  
Harry and Hermione turn around. Hermione frowns at Malfoy as he walks onstage from the right, but Harry clenches his fists and his teeth.  
  
HARRY  
  
Stay outta this Malfoy.  
  
MALFOY  
  
Oh come off it. Everyone knows you two are keen on each other. So just stop pretending and tell us what really happened.  
  
Before Harry can respond, footsteps are heard offstage. The three kids look at each other before Harry and Hermione go left offstage and Malfoy speaks before going right offstage.  
  
MALFOY  
  
The truth will come out sooner or later Potter!  
  
Harry and Hermione walk quickly and silently back to Gryffindor Tower. Then they reach the Fat Lady, who is still awake but looking drowsy. Harry speaks glumly; he knows Hermione wouldn't lie about something like this.  
  
HARRY  
  
Rat tails.  
  
The Fat Lady swings open to allow the two kids to enter the common room, where Ron and Sabrina are now seated on the couch, studying. Neville has gone to bed. 


	4. Author's Notes

AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE AQUAMARINE GEM  
  
Hello everyone! I have successfully written another three chapters of this fanfiction, and I am excited about that. I am eager to upload them, but first I need feedback on a few things.  
  
First, I am thinking of converting this fic back to regular format, so it will not be like a script anymore. If you have any feelings on this matter, please let me know.  
  
Next, I am sure you are aware of the fact that I did not start this story at the beginning, but rather away into it. Harry's events before Hogwarts (during the summer) are told at the beginning of J.K. Rowling's books, but I have not yet written that part of my fic. If you would like me to do so, just holler. I know the starting point is kind of odd right now.  
  
Lastly, if you have any other comments or suggestions, just send them my way. Everything is appreciated! Well, at least constructive criticism on that front.  
  
Thanks a lot,  
  
~*~*ANNA*~*~ 


	5. Three Surprising Words

A/N: I have uploaded this chapter in regular format. Please let me know which you like better.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sabrina looked up and smiled at Harry, who gave her a weak smile back.  
  
"Want to go for a walk Harry?" she asked, standing up and stretching. Harry couldn't help staring at her as she did. Ron hid his laughter behind his Transfiguration book.  
  
"Sure. Let's go," Harry told her, ignoring Hermione's furious glares.  
  
They left the common room and started off through the halls, Harry pointing certain things out as they walked. When they reached a lull, he said slowly, "Sabrina, are you from Crystal Waters Institute?"  
  
Sabrina jerked her hand away from his; he had taken it while they were walking, and said, "Yes, yes I am. But Harry-"  
  
He held up a hand to stop her from going on. "Look, it's okay. I don't care where you come from. Just as long as you always stay the way you are now, I'll be satisfied."  
  
Sabrina looked so happy Harry thought she might burst. "Well then," she said, "maybe I should tell you how I really feel about." she trailed off, looking all of a sudden uncomfortable.  
  
"About." he prompted, wondering what she meant.  
  
"About you," Sabrina said softly, "Harry, I- I really have strong feelings for you."  
  
Harry halted. Could it be? Popular, pretty Sabrina had feelings for him? Well then. "What kind of feelings?" he asked, a little suspicious.  
  
"I- Harry, I- Oh, I love you!" she cried. As soon as she said it she turned as scarlet as her cloak.  
  
Harry was wowed. "Sabrina, I love you too," he said, surprised at how easily the words had come out of his mouth. He looked at Sabrina and continued, "You're really something, you know that?"  
  
Apparently she did know, because at that moment Sabrina leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. Harry was shocked as she pushed him up against the cold stone wall, refusing to let go. He had never been kissed before, but he guessed that Sabrina had. This went on for a minute before Hermione's voice resounded through his head: "Ha. Go ask her for yourself. Her answer should stop you from getting too close to her next time you're alone."  
  
Well, this was not quite what Hermione had expected out of Harry, he was sure of that.  
  
Finally Harry realized that he still had to breathe, so he gently pulled away from Sabrina, who stared at him with big brown eyes. She said, "This is the best thing I could wish for. It's all so perfect."  
  
He was a little puzzled by this statement, but didn't question her. It was just as well, because then she went on to say, "Have you ever had a girlfriend, Harry?"  
  
Harry jumped. He had never been asked a question like that before. "No," he told her. "Why?"  
  
Sabrina smiled. "Would you like one? Because I'm here for you. Harry," she said softly, playing with the collar of his robes.  
  
Harry thought about this for a moment. Hermione would be livid. "Of course," he told her, "That would be great." He wished she would kiss him again.  
  
"Wonderful," Sabrina answered, now gently caressing his face, "But what do you say we go somewhere a little more.private." she looked at him through her lashes.  
  
"I think Gryffindor Tower is a lovely place," a voice to their left said.  
  
They both jumped. Albus Dumbledore appeared out of the shadows, looking stern. However, his blue eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"I suggest that's where you two run along to," he told them, smiling. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I must go find Mr. Filch - I'm afraid Peeves has been up to no good near my office again." And with that, Dumbledore swept away down the corridor.  
  
"Well," said Sabrina, "at least he's not mad."  
  
Harry nodded and they set off for the common room. He put his arm around Sabrina as they walked, and she leaned against him, apparently tired. When they stepped into the common room they found Ron still studying, but Hermione was gone.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron, while Sabrina continued to lean against him.  
  
Ron yawned. "Bed," he said, "and I think I'll do the same." He slowly walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. 


	6. Something Blue

When he disappeared, Sabrina pulled away from Harry and said, "Well." Her face was so close to his that he wondered if he should just go ahead and kiss her.  
  
Sabrina put her hands on Harry's shoulders. "You're so perfect Harry. Everything I ever wanted."  
  
Harry decided now was as good a time as ever, so he gently kissed Sabrina, putting his hands on her back. He felt her undo a button on his robes and a bit of his T-shirt was exposed.  
  
Wow. Harry thought. Here I am, making out with the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. It just can't be!  
  
But it was.  
  
Suddenly a new thought pushed into Harry's head. He stopped kissing Sabrina and said, "Maybe we're moving too fast."  
  
"No way," she told him, astonished, "The sooner the better," she sighed, "But we can stop for awhile if you want."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I think we'd better," he gave her one last kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Sabrina. I love you."  
  
She looked at him, the happiness now gone from her face. "I love you too Harry," she responded a little heavily.  
  
Harry turned and went up to his dormitory, leaving Sabrina now frowning in the darkness.  
  
Harry awoke the next day feeling tired, happy, and nervous all at the same time. He had rarely felt so many different emotions at once. Would Sabrina be mad about last night? Or would she be happy to know that Harry loved her? Or (Harry gulped as he thought about this) did she tell anyone yet?  
  
He now had a sick feeling in is stomach. Sure, it was okay if certain people knew about their new relationship, but others, like Hermione and Malfoy.  
  
Harry walked down to breakfast in the Great Hall to find Hermione and Ron already there. When Hermione saw Harry, she narrowed her eyes and quickly left the table and swept out of the room. Ron sighed.  
  
"Yeah, she's mad all right," he told Harry as he helped himself to toast. "Thinks Sabrina's out to get you."  
  
"Out to get me? Like how?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
Ron looked uneasy. "I think you'd better ask Hermione that yourself. And look - here's Sabrina."  
  
Sabrina sat down next to Harry and across from Ron, who quickly stuffed a bite of egg into his mouth. She didn't say anything but simply poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
Ron swallowed. "I'll see you later Harry. Good luck." And he left.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Sabrina, I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just not used to that sort of thing."  
  
"Neither am I," she said quietly, "Harry, I'm not mad. I'm just frustrated and, well. I don't know what else. But my parents died when I was ten, and I've been living with my foster parents ever since. Last year I heard about Hogwarts and wrote to Dumbledore. He accepted me. So here I am."  
  
"Why are you frustrated?" asked Harry gently.  
  
Sabrina took a shaky breath before saying, "My parents meant everything to me. When they died I cracked. I was completely unsociable and was always in tears. I always tried to find love and to give love, but I never found the right person. Then I met you, and it clicked. You've helped me get back on my feet," she looked into his face. "You're just so amazing, Harry. I-"  
  
"Sabrina."  
  
They both turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing behind them, a cocky smile upon his face.  
  
"I'm sure you've heard about the ball, am I right?" When Sabrina shook her head, he continued, "Well, it's before the start of second term, and I sure you'd be delighted to come with me." Sabrina rolled her pretty brown eyes. "Guess again Malfoy. I'm going," her eyes narrowed dangerously, "with my boyfriend."  
  
Malfoy was taken aback. "Boyfriend?!" he sputtered. "What're you playing at? Where's this boyfriend of yours?"  
  
"Right here," said Harry smugly. "Looks like its back to the drawing board for you Malfoy."  
  
"Potter!" Malfoy spat. "Come on Sabrina, you can do better than that- that- "  
  
Sabrina whipped out her wand. "That what?" she said in a barely audible voice. Although soft, her voice was very powerful.  
  
Malfoy backed away. "N- nothing. I mean, that's fine if you want to date him, but watch your back." He then hurried away.  
  
Sabrina put her wand away and turned to Harry. "So," she said, "What's this about a ball?"  
  
Harry explained the Yule Ball to Sabrina. "The Yule Ball," he began, "is the ball Hogwarts has on Christmas Day. They made it a tradition after the first one two years ago. Basically, it's a ball where fourth years and above, unless the younger ones are invited by an older student, go and have a feast and dance in the Great Hall. Four people and their dance partners are chosen to open the dancing. It lasts from eight until midnight."  
  
Sabrina nodded. "Sounds like fun," she said, finishing her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Does this mean you want to go?" said Harry, standing up. Sabrina followed suit.  
  
"Sure," she told him. "We'll have a blast."  
  
Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he and Sabrina walked to Charms. When they entered Professor Flitwick's classroom, Hermione shot the pair of them a loathing glare. Harry decided to talk to her that night after dinner. He had to find out exactly what was wrong. Plus, he missed her.  
  
Having Sabrina as a girlfriend was a different experience for Harry. Never having had one, he suddenly found himself being bombarded with notes that smelled of a different perfume each time and that strange feeling he'd never felt before.  
  
So, he thought with a bemused smile, this is what love feels like.  
  
He was pretty sure the only people he'd ever loved were his parents, and he never really knew them. He had certainly never loved the Dursleys, that he could be sure of.  
  
After dinner Harry found Hermione in the library, buried in a book entitled Early Magic In Britain. He cleared his throat as he sat down across from her.  
  
"Hermione," he began, "why do you dislike Sabrina so much?"  
  
Hermione sighed and put the book aside. "Harry," she said, looking him in the eye, "do you know who killed Sabrina's parents?" Harry shook his head. "No, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It was You-Know-Who, Harry. He killed her parents. The Muggle way - with a gun that was Mr. Nyler's." Hermione bit her lip.  
  
Harry was in shock. "When she was ten." He said slowly.  
  
Hermione nodded. "And she's been living-"  
  
WHAM! Something blue shot past Harry's cheek.  
  
Harry whirled around. There was nothing there. But when he turned back to Hermione, he saw that she was on the floor, her eyes closed, breathing shallow. 


	7. The Cleasio Curse

DISCLAIMER: Do I own Harry Potter? No. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"I think she'll be fine in a few days," said Madam Pomfrey, closing the curtains around Hermione's hospital bed. "She's just lucky it didn't get her in the head."  
  
Harry had hurriedly carried Hermione to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey declared she had been hit in the shoulder with the Cleasio Curse.  
  
"Cleasio Curse?" said Harry. "I've never heard of it before."  
  
Madam Pomfrey's eyes darkened. "Yes, the Ministry of Magic banned the use of the Cleasio Curse only twenty years ago when they found out that Dark wizards were cursing Muggles to rob their homes."  
  
"What exactly does the curse do?" asked Harry.  
  
"It just puts you to sleep for awhile, maybe makes you a bit forgetful. But if the person isn't revived quickly enough, they will slip into a coma and die. Oh, she'll be fine," she added, seeing Harry's shocked face. "I think this was just a prank. I'll have to report this to the Headmaster right now of course." and she swept off to her office.  
  
Harry was in a daze as he returned to the library to gather his and Hermione's things and go back to Gryffindor Tower. Who had cursed Hermione?  
  
When he entered the common room he saw Ron and Sabrina playing Exploding Snap. By the looks of things, Sabrina wasn't doing so well. Her hair looked singed and there was smoke in the air. Harry heard her mutter, "Unsighere," and her hair looked normal again.  
  
"What's up?" asked Ron, placing another card on his enormous tower.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione was attacked," he said quietly.  
  
Ron and Sabrina looked up, startled. "Attacked?" said Sabrina, "What do you mean?"  
  
Harry explained about the Cleasio Curse. "Madam Pomfrey reckons she'll be better in a few days, though," he said, sitting down wearily.  
  
Sabrina eyed him uneasily. "I think I'll go to bed now," she said softly, standing up. She kissed Harry on the cheek, nodded to Ron, and went upstairs.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Ron suddenly, shaking his head. "I know you like Sabrina and all, but what's all that about?"  
  
Harry sighed. "She's my girlfriend," he said.  
  
Ron grinned. "I thought so," he stopped smiling, "but you don't seem too happy. What's wrong?"  
  
"I just want to know who attacked Hermione," Harry said, rubbing his scar. It hurt a little. "Who could it be? Malfoy?" Ron sighed too. "I hate to say it, but Malfoy's never done any of the things we thought he did. Sure, he's mean and played that dementor prank on you in the third year, but basically, he's just a stupid prat."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you've got a point," he said.  
  
"You know what though?"  
  
"What?" asked Ron, putting away his Exploding Snap cards.  
  
"Was Sabrina in here the whole time I was gone?"  
  
"Harry!" cried Ron. "How could you think Sabrina attacked Hermione? She trying to like her, even though Hermione's being unfriendly! Plus, she your girlfriend, Harry! And yes, she was here the whole time you were gone."  
  
"Good. It's just that Hermione was cursed right when she was about to tell me who Sabrina's been living with ever since Voldemort killed her parents six years ago." Harry closed his eyes, unable to digest the entire trauma.  
  
"You-Know-Who killed her parents?" Ron whispered.  
  
Harry nodded. "With Mr. Nyler's gun. He must not have been powerful enough then, or his wand wasn't with him or something. Although it seems odd for Voldemort not to have his wand with him at all times," he added.  
  
"Yeah, but you never know," said Ron, yawning.  
  
They stayed up well into the night, discussing Sabrina's life and the attack on Hermione. When Harry finally climbed into bed he fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.  
  
Tuesday dawned gray and rainy. The enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall was also gray and was covered with enormous thunderclouds.  
  
Well, it certainly matches my mood, thought Harry as headed for Charms.  
  
He and Ron entered the classroom to find Sabrina already there, taking out her Charms book. He sat down next to her and did the same. Professor Flitwick then instructed them to continue practicing the Freeze Charm, which freezes living things for an allotted amount of time. The more powerful the wizard, the longer the charm would last. They were given beetles to practice on, and the only thing Harry managed to do to his beetle was freeze one or two of it's legs, which would have been funnier had he been in a better mood.  
  
Sabrina and Ron were having difficulties as well, although Sabrina managed to successfully freeze her beetle by the time class was over.  
  
"I'm really sorry about Hermione," she said to Harry on their way to Transfiguration. "She's not my favorite person, but I never would have wanted this to happen to her," she shifted the weight of her bag as they came to stop outside the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks Sabrina," he said, and followed her inside the classroom, where they took their seats in the front, to the left of Professor McGonagall's desk, where she sat as a cat. When everyone had arrived, she transfigured herself back into a human, and everyone applauded.  
  
"Thank you," she said smiling a rare smile, "Now, if you'll notice your work on the blackboard." 


	8. Up In The Sky!

After lunch, Harry went to visit Hermione in the hospital wing. She was awake now, but frequently dozed off for an hour or more after being awake for a mere ten minutes. Harry was with her long enough to ask her who and where Sabrina had been living with since her parents' death, but Hermione couldn't remember.  
  
"I was probably going to say she was with her foster parents or something," she said, yawning. The next moment she had fallen asleep.  
  
Harry pondered this for a while as he went down to the Quidditch field for practice. Maybe that's what Hermione really was going to say. He wanted badly to trust Sabrina, and he decided to do just that for now.  
  
Ron and Sabrina accompanied Harry to the Quidditch field and watched the team practice well into the night. Most of them were falling sideways as they made their way back to the castle.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Sabrina had just reached the entrance hall when Ron cried out, "Look! Up in the sky! What's that?"  
  
Harry turned and he too saw a ball of bright green light hanging in midair over the Quidditch field. "Should we go see what it is?" he asked.  
  
Ron shook his head. "No way! We don't need any detentions this year. Let's just go to bed and see if it's gone tomorrow-"  
  
But Sabrina didn't agree. "Let me see that," she said, and before anyone could stop her, she had seized Harry's Firebolt and run outside. Harry and Ron ran after her, unsure of what she would do next.  
  
Once in the field, Sabrina mounted the Firebolt and took off after the green light. It was almost as if it sensed her approaching, because it immediately zoomed off in the other direction. Sabrina kept on it until the ball of light suddenly stopped. She looked shocked as she ran into the light, not having any time to stop. She screamed as she was knocked from the broom and came hurtling down to the earth.  
  
"Accio stretcher!" exclaimed a voice from behind Harry and Ron. Before Harry could even look to see who it was, Sabrina came to rest on a stretcher that had zoomed out of the castle at top speed.  
  
Sabrina looked up long enough to mutter, "Oh, it had to be her, didn't it?" before collapsing again.  
  
Harry and Ron then turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing with her arms crossed, looking furious.  
  
"What - were - you - DOING?" she yelled, her face turning red. "Flying outside at night unsupervised is a very serious offense that will not be taken lightly. And after everything you two have been through, I think it's time to seriously consider expulsion."  
  
Harry nearly had a heart attack. Expulsion? A whole miserable life with the Dursleys?  
  
"Come with me," said Professor McGonagall sternly.  
  
But before anyone could take a step, the green light came whizzing out of the sky and smacked Professor McGonagall in the back. With a cry, she fell to the ground. The light then turned on Harry and Ron, who had no time to run before the light settled itself on Harry's arm.  
  
"Umm," he said, unsure of what to do. "What is it?"  
  
Ron peered closely at the light, which was now gently bobbing up and down like a buoy. "No clue," he told him. "Maybe we should go bring it to Dumbledore."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Harry. He pointed his wand at Professor McGonagall, clearly said, "Follow me," and began walking to the castle, Professor McGonagall floating upright behind him.  
  
Ron did the same to Sabrina's stretcher, and Harry briefly saw that she appeared to have passed out, for her eyes were closed, although she was breathing with a regular pattern.  
  
When they reached the top of the marble staircase, Harry said, "Ron, take these two to Madam Pomfrey. I'll go see Dumbledore."  
  
Ron nodded and headed for the hospital wing. Harry continued along, still watching the green light. When he reached Dumbledore's office, he realized he didn't know the password. Two years ago it had been 'cockroach cluster', but Harry was pretty sure it had been changed since then. He stared at the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Uh, ear wax?" he asked tentatively.  
  
To his immense surprise and pleasure, the gargoyle sprang to life and hopped aside, leaving Harry utterly bewildered as he climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office. When he reached the great oak door, he knocked and waited a moment before a voice called, "Come in."  
  
Harry opened the door and found Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk, adding thoughts to his Pensive, a great stone basin full of swirling translucent, silver liquid which were the thoughts Dumbledore no longer wished to dwell on. As Harry sat down across from him, Dumbledore put his wand tip to his temple and removed a thin, silver thought and dropped in the basin. The contents began to swirl madly.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "How are you?"  
  
"Uh, I'm fine, thanks," said Harry, "but Ron, Sabrina, and I found this outside just now." he showed Dumbledore the light, which was now perfectly still on Harry's forearm. "It was bobbing before," he added.  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "Hmm," he said, prodding the light with his wand tip. The light did not react. "Curious, curious."  
  
Harry wondered what was so 'curious'. "Professor?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Erm, is this light from the Avada Kedavra curse? I mean, it's green."  
  
Dumbledore looked up quickly. "Harry, it is possible. However, not probable. That curse usually strikes its target and vanishes. If it misses, though. Well, I suppose. But who?" he rubbed his forehead and stared down at the light, still frowning. "Where are Ron and Sabrina?"  
  
Harry's stomach did a somersault. "Well, sir, I had just finished Quidditch practice and Ron, Sabrina, and I were going inside. But Ron saw this light and Sabrina decided to go after it on my broom." Harry held up his Firebolt and continued, "The light zoomed away when she approached it, and then it suddenly stopped. Sabrina ran into the light and came hurtling down to the ground. However, Professor McGonagall was behind Ron and I without our knowing, and she summoned a stretcher, which Sabrina landed on. Then Professor McGonagall started to take us inside, but the light slammed into her back and she passed out, just like Sabrina. Then the light came to rest on my arm, just bobbing lightly up and down. Ron took Professor McGonagall and Sabrina to the hospital wing," Harry took a deep breath.  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly. He said, "Well, why don't you go see how they're doing? I need to make contact with Mr. Fudge." Cornelius Fudge was the Minister of Magic.  
  
Harry nodded too and left Dumbledore still frowning at the still light. He walked quickly to the hospital wing, meeting Ron there.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey thinks they'll be okay, but she's a bit shaken," Ron informed Harry. "Teachers are hardly ever attacked."  
  
Harry saw Madam Pomfrey round a corner just then and she said, "Boys, there shouldn't be any need to worry. They're both knocked out, but they should awaken by midmorning tomorrow. Now, get some sleep."  
  
Harry and Ron left the hospital wing. 


End file.
